Pregnancy
Depending on their gender, the Champion can be impregnated by and/or impregnate some NPCs: *A Champion can be impregnated by some NPCs, monsters, and events. *A Champion can impregnate some NPCs and also be impregnated by at least one monster. These involve the Hero engaging in anal sex with the monster whereupon they get pregnant (butt pregnancy). These pregnancies proceed as normal vaginal ones; the only two minor differences how the pregnancy is described (it is noted continually as feeling "wrong") and where the baby comes out (the ass, obviously). *A Champion have both the female and male options. *The Champion, even , if they have an ovipositor, can impregnate some NPCs or be impregnated by monsters with an ovipositor. **Ovipositor impregnations aren't pregnancies in the traditional sense; it means that the impregnator lays their eggs inside the impregnated character's vagina or anus, using them as a host mother for the children. Overview A table of NPCs, species and others who may impregnate and/or be impregnated by the Champion: NPC pregnancy The characters of Amily, Marble, Cotton, Sheila, Tamani and Tamani's daughters can all be impregnated by a Champion with a penis (and hopefully testicles) under appropriate circumstances. Ceraph claims she'll breed imps, but there are no pregnancy scenes for her in the game. Edryn can be impregnated by a Champion with a penis, balls, and either increased cum or possession by Exgartuan. (The enhanced cum is required to overcome her precautions.) Izma can be impregnated once she joins the camp. Impregnating spider-girls will result in a randomly-occurring scene in the Swamp observing the offspring hatch. Ember can be impregnated (When the Champion is heat or rut and accepting Ember's offer). Kelt can be impregnated if the Hero breaks him and turns him into Kelly. Sophie can be impregnated both on the High Mountain and when she is in Camp (as either a follower or a slave); the only daughters that the Champion can interact with are the daughters conceived in camp, except for Tamani's daughters. Urta can be impregnated once her Fertility Quest is completed. Minerva can impregnate and be impregnated once she is properly purified. Kiha can be impregnated in days that are multiples of 15. *Type- What kind of pregnancies are possible: **P: The NPC can impregnate a female PC. **M: The NPC can impregnate a male PC (not eggs). **I: The PC can impregnate the NPC. **H: The PC can host the eggs of the NPC (butt pregnancy). **D: Drider ovipositor host - A PC with a drider ovipositor can lay eggs in the NPC. **B: Bee ovipositor host - A PC with a bee ovipositor can lay eggs in the NPC. *Stats - The children produced by some NPCs are listed under the Stats button, others are not. The stats only states the number of offspring produced not whether the PC is the father or the mother. **Y: Children listed in the stats **N: Children not listed in the stats **?: Info not available yet (please add info if you can) It's worth noting that, as of version 0.8.10, there is now a "Births" stat which tracks the total number of times the PC has given birth. So, many pregnancies are now technically tracked under the Stats button, though they are still listed as "N" on this table because they do not have an individual stat; the only thing listed is the total births with no way of discerning how many times each separate creature has been birthed. Champion Pregnancy The PC's appearance (through both the Appearance button and in the Character Viewer) will reflect progress of the pregnancy as the child (or egg) is carried to term. The chance of getting pregnant is determined by the PC's Fertility. The chance of impregnating an NPC is mainly determined by the PC's Cum Production but also by some other factors. There are several perks that will increase pregnancy speed. The potion Ovi Elixer will advance an existing pregnancy along, but will also get a character pregnant with eggs if they aren't. Champion's Pregnancy Details *Name in italics means it is an ovipositor impregnation *Unless it is an ovipositor impregnation or stated otherwise, the character will need to be either a female or a hermaphrodite for these pregnancies There are currently no ways to "abort" a pregnancy. A completed pregnancy will increase the width of a Champion's hips slightly, his/her ass, and can also increase Fertility. Enough completed pregnancies will add the perk Brood Mother to the Champion. Generally, the offspring of completed PC pregnancies do not remain with the Champion. Most simply suckle (if available) and leave. The exceptions are as follows. Marble's offspring remain, assuming she completes her enclosure before the PC gives birth. However, they will leave if Marble leaves the PC for having high corruption. Izma's daughters can be checked up on via her menu. Helspawn joins the PC's followers when she becomes an adult. Kid A remains with the PC, living in a water barrel in the PC's "Stash." Sophie's Daughters build a nest which is added to the PC's camp description. They are accessible in Sophie's sex menu. Phylla's ant-children build a colony beneath the PC's camp, which is included in the camp description. They are found in Phylla's menus. Nipple pregnancy Nipple pregnancy is a very special masturbation scene where a PC with an ovipositor, penetrable nipples, and large breasts can lay her eggs in her own nipples. The eggs are never laid but are absorbed into the breasts, causing them to grow larger.